


I wish we could get back together

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Movie Spoilers, They can't without the other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wieder zu sehen, nach all der Zeit der Einsamkeit, ist für ihn schwer zu ertragen. Doch ist er dabei nicht der Einzige, der sich nach einem alten Freund gesehnt hat, obwohl man diese Sehnsucht zu gerne verdrängt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish we could get back together

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine aller Erste X Men Fanfiction, also bitte seid gnädig mit mir. Ich empfand die Beziehung zwischen Erik und Charles schon immer sehr interessant. Doch seit First Class und jetzt dem ganz neuen Film - Zukunft ist Vergangenheit - kann ich einfach nicht mehr anders, als auch darüber zu schreiben. 
> 
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich bin sehr auf eure Meinungen gespannt.

Zehn Jahre waren seit Kuba vergangen und Charles hatte alles in dieser Zeit gegeben um sich von Erik zu distanzieren. Sei es wegen diesem Vorfall oder … anderen Zwischenfällen. Es war ihm mehr als schwer gefallen zu akzeptieren, dass er seine Schwester - Raven - verloren hatte. Doch dann auch noch Erik zu verlieren und kurz darauf seine Beine … Denn was waren diese, wenn er sie nicht bewegen konnte?

 

Wer war er denn noch ohne all das?

 

Als er also zehn Jahre später, mit dem Rücken zum Fahrstuhl stand, drei Wachmännern gegenüber, war es nicht seine ausgelöschte Telepathie mit der er _ihn_ wahrnahm. 

 

Es war die Art, wie sich seine Nackenhaare plötzlich aufstellten und sein Herz begann zu rasen. 

 

Und doch war es all die Verzweiflung in ihm, die ihn dazu brachte mit all seiner Kraft Erik ins Gesicht zu schlagen, nicht die immer noch andauernde Sehnsucht nach diesem Mann. 

 

~*~

 

Charles hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen, in der Sekunde, in der seine Fingerknöchel gegen den Kiefer seines ehemaligen Freundes kollidierten. Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass alles wieder von vorne beginnen würde. 

 

Die Annäherung - die Zugewandtheit - der vollkommene Kontrollverlust

 

Und vielleicht hatte er es sogar gewusst, doch seine Hoffnung war einfach zu groß. Zu schnell herangewachsen. Es war … die Art, wie Erik ihn ansah, die ihn nicht mehr denken lassen konnte. Das war bereits damals so gewesen und Charles wusste, dass es immer so fortwähren würde. 

 

~*~

 

Die stickig, warme Luft in seinem Hotelzimmer, war so unerträglich, dass Charles seine Balkontür öffnete. Auf seinem Weg zurück ins Bett, genoss er den kühlen Windhauch auf seinen nackten Waden. Das  _Gefühl_ … in seinen Beinen. Und nachdem er wieder lag, war der Gedanke an Schlaf verschwunden. Stattdessen starrte er an die dunkle Decke. 

 

Er erinnerte sich an Eriks Fassungslosigkeit, als dieser erfuhr, dass Charles - um wieder gehen zu können - seine Gabe geopfert habe. 

 

_Seine Gabe_ …

 

So hatte Erik es immer gesagt. Und doch war es in Charles Augen in den letzten zehn Jahren mehr zu einer Schwäche geworden, als zu einer Gabe. Er erinnerte sich an viele Schachspiele, in denen sie keine Worte gebraucht hatten, um zu sprechen. 

 

Und wie leicht es ihm gefallen war in Eriks Geist ein Zuhause zu finden. 

Jemanden bei sich zu wissen, der seine Fähigkeit nicht beängstigend fand. 

 

Sofort musste er an Raven denken. Gute, liebe Raven. Auch sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm oder seiner Fähigkeit gehabt und doch hatte er ihr versprechen müssen, nie ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Oder sie zu manipulieren. Es war … einfach dieses Versprechen abzulegen, da er verstanden hatte, dass sie Barrieren wollte. Und doch war es so wunderschön gewesen endlich jemanden zu haben, der ihm diese Barrieren nicht aufwies. Der ihn nie darauf hinwies, es nicht zu tun. Es sogar von ihm … erwartete. So dachte Erik oft in seine Richtung. Warm und einladend. 

 

Der Schmerz der Charles bei diesen Gedanken durchfuhr, war der, weswegen er sich damals für das Serum entschieden hatte. Es war der Weg nicht mehr stundenlang nach Erik zu suchen. 

 

Die einzige Möglichkeit, dass er nicht wie damals im Krankenbett - alleine - lag. Immer und immer wieder in Gedanken nur einen einzigen Namen rief. In der bloßen Hoffnung, dass Erik ihn erhören würde. Dass er antworten würde … 

 

Erik hatte es ihm damals weggenommen. 

 

Sein Glaube, dass Erik ihn nie verlassen würde. Dass er endlich den Einen gefunden hatte … 

 

Den Einzigen, der ihn nie verlassen würde.

 

Und nun - zehn Jahre später - lag er in einem Pariser Hotelzimmer, nachdenklich und hoffnungsvoll wie damals. Nur dass er dieses Mal nichts hatte, um nach Erik zu rufen. 

 

Sich innerlich rügend, drehte sich Charles auf die Seite. Dabei blickte er auf seine linke Armbeuge, wo er in wenigen Stunden die nächste Dosis spritzen würde um weiterhin gehen zu können. Und um sich innerlich weiterhin von Erik fern zu halten. 

 

~*~

 

Charles war sich unsicher. Die Gänsehaut, die sich über seinen Nacken bildete … kam sie durch die offene Balkontür oder aufgrund etwas - jemand - anderes? 

 

Innerlich betete er, dass es die kühle Luft war. Er war zu müde dafür. Zu schwach um … 

 

„Ich wollte dir so Etwas nie antun, Charles.“

 

Wenn er ihn vielleicht ignorieren würde … so täte, als würde er schlafen … 

 

Gott, was war er nur für ein erbärmlicher Feigling geworden?

 

_Den Professor, den ich kenne, würde niemanden den Rücken kehren, nur weil dieser vom Weg abgekommen ist, ganz besonders wenn er diesen mal geliebt hat._

 

„Du hast mich verändert, Charles. Durch dich bin ich die Person, die ich heute bin. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht alleine bin.“

 

_Du bist nicht alleine, Erik. Du bist nicht der Einzige._

 

Wie könnte Charles diesen einen Moment vergessen. Das erste Mal, dass er in Eriks Geist war. Das erste Mal, dass er sich nicht hatte von alleine zurückziehen können. Es war … als gehörte er dort rein. Als ziehe ihn Erik zu ihm … immer und immer wieder.

 

Und doch …

 

„Nein.“

 

Damit richtete er sich in dem Bett auf, das leise quietschte, doch er ignorierte es. Stattdessen fand sein Blick augenblicklich den seines ehemaligen Freundes.

 

„Ich habe aus dir keinen Mörder gemacht. Der warst du bereits auch vor mir.“

 

Er hatte es schließlich gesehen. Es mochten nicht die besten Menschen gewesen sein. Es mochten böse Männer gewesen sein und doch waren es _Menschen_! Personen mit einem Leben, einer Familie …

 

Aufrecht stand ihm Erik gegenüber, tiefer in seinem Zimmer, als es Charles angenommen hatte. Näher an seinem Bett, als er es jetzt brauchte. Und ebenso aufrichtig blickte er ihm entgegen. Vollkommen ohne Reue. Stark, wie er es schon damals war. Stärker als Charles. Denn er wusste, würde er blinzeln, würde Erik seine Schwäche sofort erkennen. Er würde wissen, wie tief er ihm immer noch unter die Haut ging.

 

„Ich habe seit her nie wieder getötet.“

„Das bedeutet nichts.“

 

Es bedeutete ihm alles.

 

„Tatsächlich?“

 

Charles wünschte sich ebenso stark wie Erik zu sein. Und doch war er es nicht, wie er bewies als er den Blick abwandte. Seine Finger krallten sich leicht in den dünnen, weiß-beigen Stoff, der über seinen Beinen lag. Und es waren eben diese, durch die er spürte, dass sich Erik auf die Bettkante setzte.

 

„Du warst noch nie gut darin zu lügen, Charles.“

 

Vielleicht, weil er für gewöhnlich auch nie log. Wozu auch?

Stur blickte er gegen die Tür. Für den Augenblick wünschte er seine Fähigkeit herbei, um Erik aus dem Zimmer zu schmeißen. Wortwörtlich …

 

„Charles, sieh mich an.“

 

Er zögerte. Erneut etwas, das Erik nie tat. Nie, weil er es nicht nötig hatte zu zögern. Und es erinnerte ihn schmerzlich an ihren ersten Kuss. Irgendetwas vollkommen triviales hatte Charles tatsächlich an die Vorstellung denken lassen, Erik zu küssen und es durch die alleinige Intensität der daraus resultierenden Gefühle auf diesen projiziert.

 

Gemerkt hatte er es natürlich erst, als ihn der Größere fassungslos angestarrt hatte. Doch ehe er zu einer Entschuldigung hatte ansetzen können, schoben sich kräftige, lange Finger in seinen Nacken und er wurde inniger geküsst, als je zuvor.

 

Schließlich fand sein Blick den seines Gegenübers. Graue Augen sahen erbarmungslos zurück. In dem Augenblick wusste Charles wie es sein musste, wenn er Anderen gegenüber stand. Wenn sie von seiner Fähigkeit wussten. Und plötzlich bekam er Angst.

 

Was wenn Erik es wusste? Wieso er auf seine Gabe verzichtete …

 

Warme Finger legten sich auf sein Gesicht und für Sekunden wünschte er, es wäre wie damals. Ohne all diesen Schmerz, all dieses Blut an ihren Händen.

 

„Sie mich an ...“

„Ich sehe dich an.“

 

Etwas harsch waren seine Worte, doch weniger, als Eriks nächste.

 

„Ich meine nicht hiermit …“

 

Zarter, als es jeder, der Erik kannte, diesem zutraute, fuhr dessen Daumen unter die Stelle von Charles linkem Auge, eh sein Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf seine Schläfe legten. Keiner mochte es diesem Mann zutrauen und doch war es vielleicht nur er selbst, der wusste, wie zärtlich diese Hände sein konnten.

 

„... sondern hiermit.“

 

_Ich kann nicht …_

 

Und doch dachte er es, mit aller Mühe nicht zu blinzeln, damit keine Träne verriet, wie furchtbar er sich fühlte. Wie lange hatte er sich hiernach gesehnt? Nach Erik, der an sein Bett kam und ihn in seine Gedanken einlud … Doch er kam nicht. 

 

Bis heute. Zehn Jahre später und immer noch so gefährlich für Charles. 

 

„Du könntest mit deiner Gabe alles haben, Charles.“

„Ich will nicht alles, Erik.“

 

_Ich will nur dich._

 

Charles wagte es sich nicht, es laut zu sagen. Zu groß, war seine Angst vor Zurückweisung, obwohl er gerade das nie von Erik erwarten konnte. Erik war stets eine Herausforderung für ihn und seinen Geist. Doch jetzt … 

Etwas erschien in den grauen Augen, doch eh er die Chance erhielt, es zu definieren, war es verschwunden. 

 

Stattdessen lehnte sich Erik plötzlich zu ihm und Charles fühlte sich in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Nur, dass sie dieses Mal nicht unter einer Linde standen, in seinem Garten. Sondern in einem leicht heruntergekommenen Hotelzimmer. Einzig die Dunkelheit war gleich. Sowie der warme Atem, der ihn sacht auf das Nächste vorbereitete. 

 

„Dann verzichte nicht auf so etwas Perfektes ...“

 

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern. Um ihm zu sagen, dass es kein Schmerz der Welt gab, der etwas  _so Perfektes_ wert war. Doch legten sich bereits Eriks warme Lippen auf seine und er vergaß seinen Einwand. 

 

Charles vergaß alles. 

Den Schmerz - das Blut - die Hoffnungslosigkeit … 

 

Stattdessen schob er seine Hände in weiche, dunkelbraune Haare, während seine Beine sich spreizten. Es hatte viele Personen vor Erik gegeben, mit denen er das hier getan hatte. Und doch hatte es nie zuvor jemanden gegeben, mit dem Charles je so zusammen sein konnte, wie mit Erik. Im Geiste, sowie körperlich. 

 

Und nun konnten sie es nicht. Zwar spürte er Eriks Körper so nahe, so intensiv, wie er geglaubt hatte es nie wieder erleben zu dürfen … doch war es nicht dasselbe. 

 

Während Charles wusste, dass er seinen Geist nicht dazu bringen konnte, sich mit Erik zu verbinden, ließ er wenigstens seine Beine um dessen Hüften gleiten, gleichzeitig, wie sich seine Hände besitzergreifend über einen äußerst starken Rücken bewegten. 

 

Es war so komplett anders und doch genauso wie früher. 

 

Und als Charles spürte, wie Eriks Lippen sich über diese eine - bislang für jede andere Person - Stelle in seinem Nacken bewegten, wusste er, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der sich nach dem Anderen gesehnt hatte. 

 

~*~

 

_Ich weiß, was ich dir angetan habe, kann ich nicht rückgängig machen. Seit diesem Tag lebe ich mit dieser Schuld. Zu wissen, dass du wegen mir, das Schönste auf dieser Welt auslöscht, gibt mir einen Grund neu zu beginnen._

 

_Du bist der Grund, dass ich heute noch lebe. Dass ich neue Blickwinkel wahrnehme, dass ich mich ändern möchte._

 

_Das sind all die Dinge, die ich wünschte dir persönlich sagen zu können, bevor ich gehe …_

 

_Aber ich denke, dass es so am Besten für dich ist. Für dich und deine Gabe, Charles …_

 

_Gib sie nicht auf. Gib dich nicht auf._

 

_Und wenn du je jemanden brauchst, der dir zuhört …_

_Ich vermisse deine Stimme._

 

_Leb' wohl, mein Freund._

 

~*~

 

Selbst ein Jahr nachdem Erik diesen Brief neben ihn platziert hatte, konnte Charles ihn nicht wegwerfen. Die Buchstaben haben sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt und ebenso die Emotionen, die dahinter standen.

 

Charles wusste, dass Erik sich vielleicht nie ändern könnte. Dass er es wollte, war …

 

Gleichzeitig jedoch war es ein Anfang.

Und die Nacht damals hatte ihm gezeigt, dass egal ob Erik antwortete oder nicht, er bei ihm war. Es hatte zehn Jahre gedauert und unheimlich viel Schmerz. Doch Charles hatte es begriffen.

 

„Professor, kommen Sie?“

„Sicher, einen Augenblick.“

 

Charles lächelte leicht, als er auf den Brief blickte, den er sich in seine oberste Schublade gelegt hatte.

 

_Ich vermisse die deine auch, alter Freund._

 

Damit schloss er sie, nur um seinen Rollstuhl leicht herum zu wenden und zum Ausgang seines Büros rollte. Während er den Gängen seiner Schule lauschte, besser gesagt den Studenten darauf, war da sehr weit entfernt eine Wärme, die er auch heute überall noch unter Tausenden erkennen würde. Und es ließ ihn lächeln.

 

~*~ Ende ~*~

 

 


End file.
